Vie à deux
by Drusilla 452
Summary: Hermione victime de multiples attaques, doit d’installer dans les appartements de Severus. Entre les agressions et la cohabitation… difficile, ils vont devoir outrepasser leur haine et apprendre la vie à deux. HGSR.
1. Mourir seule

Auteur : Drusilla

Rating : M

Paring : SR/HG

Résumé : Hermione victime de multiples attaques, doit d'installer dans les appartements de Severus. Entre les agressions et la cohabitation… difficile, ils vont devoir outrepasser leur haine et apprendre la vie à deux. HG/SR.

* * *

** Vie à deux**

* * *

Chapitre 1 : _Mourir seule_

L'horloge de Poudlard sonna deux heures. Severus lâcha un soupir, à quoi bon arpenter ainsi les couloirs, à cette heure tout le monde dormait profondément. Encore deux escaliers, six couloirs et il serait au chaud dans ses appartements. La douceur de ses draps et un bon livre pour attendre le sommeil. Voilà un programme absolument charmant.

Malheureusement rien ne se passe jamais comme on le veut. Le drame arriva au niveau de la bibliothèque, à un étage et deux petits couloirs seulement de chez lui. Si près. Un élève dehors à cette heure-ci. Il se promit de faire regretter à ce trouble fête sa naissance. Puis ensuite, ses draps et son livre.

Il dut retenir un sursaut de stupeur en constatant qu'il avait en face de lui la Miss-je-sais-tout, plus communément nommé Miss Granger, Hermione pour les intimes. Cette simple vision suffit à lui rendre le sourire. Elle était là, figée en plein milieu du couloir, un air apeuré sur le visage. Prise au piège en flagrant délit de contournement du règlement.

- 150 points en moins pour Gryffondor et une semaine de retenue avec Rusard !

Son hurlement raisonna étrangement dans le silence des couloirs. Tout élève normalement constitué aurait eut un mouvement de panique, les plus raisonnables se seraient enfui. Elle ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. Ca ce n'était pas habituel. Une Miss-je-sais-tout silencieuse était synonyme de problème. Ce n'était pas son genre de rester immobile sans chercher à se défendre.

Il la dévisagea plus attentivement. L'avait-il terrorisé au point de la traumatiser ? Il espérait que non, car s'il y avait une chose qu'il haïssait plus que ses élèves c'était bien la paperasse à remplir. Il avança une main prudente vers son épaule, résolu à obtenir quelque chose de son élève. Même un frisson de dégoût.

- Miss Granger ?

Délicatement il toucha son épaule. Aucune réaction. Là il y avait problème. Pourquoi le regardait-elle si fixement ? Les gens sensés ne clignent-ils pas des yeux parfois ? D'ailleurs les gens sensés ne sont-ils pas au lit à deux heures du matin ? Il la secoua un peu. Rien. Aucune petite réaction. Il tenta de bouger son bras. Il était rigide. Bien. Là il y avait un problème.

Ses années d'espionnages lui avait enseigné les erreurs à ne pas faire. Il se désintéressa d'elle pour s'occuper des alentours. Aucun recoin ne fut épargné. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il fut parfaitement sûr que personne n'était caché à cent mètre à la ronde qu'il daigna retourner auprès de la jeune fille.

- Enervatum.

Hermione sembla enfin capable de remuer, et ce ne fut que grâce aux réflexes de son professeur qu'elle ne s'étala pas par terre. Ces muscles, endoloris, refusaient de fonctionner. Il lui accorda le temps de se remettre, ne faisant aucun commentaire sur la tête brune qui reposait sur son épaule. Puis il la repoussa doucement.

- Bien, dans ma magnificence je retire la semaine de retenue. Mais pas les points en moins, la prochaine fois vous ne resterez pas sur le chemin d'un stupefix.

Bon, deuxième problème. Elle ne réagissait toujours pas. Pourtant il s'attendait à entendre sa voix plaintive hurler à propos d'injustice. Avait-elle aussi reçu un sortilège de silence ? Non, il l'entendait haleter. La réponse lui vint en même temps que la réalisation que sa soirée était fichu. Cette fois il ne put rien faire. Hermione s'écroula inconsciente à ses pieds.

Il réfléchit aux choix qui se présentaient à lui. Il opta finalement pour l'infirmerie, la jeune fille pouvait avoir subit bien pire qu'un stupefix. De plus il ne se souvenait pas l'avoir vu au repas, Merlin seul savait depuis combien de temps elle était dans ce couloir. Combien d'élève venait à la bibliothèque un dimanche, même avec le froid qui régnait dehors ? En novembre comme en juin, un élève évite soigneusement l'endroit en ce jour sacré.

Sans s'embarrasser d'un mobilis corpus – il fallait faire attention aux portes, et puis personne ne pouvait le voir – il souleva délicatement la jeune fille. Enfin jeune femme, depuis la bataille finale elle avait complètement changé. Mais qu'importe, il y avait un temps pour tout, et là l'urgence était de l'amener à l'infirmerie.

Quand il ouvrit la porte, un sortilège se déclencha immédiatement, visant à réveiller Mme Pomfresh. Il n'eut ainsi pas à se préoccuper de ce problème, il se contenta de l'allonger sur le premier lit. Bien qu'elle ne soit mince, la jeune femme faisait quand même son poids, et l'avoir porté à travers le château au milieu de la nuit en manquant de sommeil l'avait épuisé.

L'arrivé de l'infirmière l'obligea à s'éloigner un peu. Il expliqua brièvement ce que lui savait c'est à dire pas grand chose compte tenu de la gravité de la situation. Elle l'envoya très poliment dehors en le priant de prévenir le directeur. Il sortit, la laissant faire son travail. Malgré sa formation aux premiers secours, il n'était d'aucune utilité. Autant aller réveiller le directeur. Non décidément, il n'aurait pas le droit à ses draps et son livre.

Albus ne posa aucune question inutile, les mots Granger et attaquée semblait lui suffire pour se précipiter à l'infirmerie. A leur retour, Mme Pomfresh paraissait en avoir terminé, et Hermione reposait dans son lit, des potions sur la table de nuit. Son teint, bien que moins pale, reflétait encore son agression. Elle avait les yeux ouverts, fixant le plafond, son corps agité de tremblement. La peur était encore inscrite sur son visage, même si elle se calma un peu en voyant le directeur.

- Miss Granger, comment allez-vous ?, demanda-t-il.

- Bien professeur.

- Elle est en état de choc, intervint Mme Pomfresh. Elle souffre principalement d'une déshydratation et d'hypoglycémie.

- Merci Pompom. Miss Granger depuis combien de temps étiez vous dans le couloir ?

La jeune femme eut un nouveau frisson. Un instant son visage se tordit comme lorsque l'on essaye de résister aux larmes, puis elle céda et éclata en sanglot. Rogue ne put s'empêcher de pester intérieurement contre la fragilité de son élève. Pleurer n'avait jamais rien amélioré. Dumbledore attendit patiemment jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme.

- Je suis désolée professeur, murmura-t-elle dès que sa voix fut suffisamment sûre. Le sortilège a bloqué mon corps, mais mon esprit fonctionnait. Et j'ai attendu, j'ai tellement attendu, j'ai prié pour que quelqu'un vienne. J'avais si peur, parce que plus le temps s'écoulait plus je perdais espoir, j'avais dit à Ron et Harry que je passais la journée à la bibliothèque, personne ne se souciait de ma disparition. J'ai fini par penser… par penser que j'allais mourir. Que j'allais mourir toute seule.

Une nouvelle vague de larme la submergea, et cette fois, même Rogue n'osa lui faire de reproche. Son esprit tout comme son corps était à bout, elle avait passé une journée seule, à espérer, passant probablement par tout les états avant de se résigner. Ses larmes expulsaient l'enfer qu'elle venait de vivre.

- Vous avez vu votre agresseur ?, questionna le maître de potion.

- Non monsieur. Il m'a attaqué de dos. J'ai à peine eu le temps de réaliser que le sortilège m'a frappé.

- Vous connaissez quelqu'un qui peut vous en vouloir ?

- Et bien… Depuis quelque temps il se passe des choses étranges. Une fois mon sac a pris feu, réduisant en cendre une partie de mes cours et mon livre de métamorphose. Et deux jours après, en revenant d'une étagère de la bibliothèque j'ai trouvé ma robe, que j'avais posé sur une chaise, lacérée.

- Vous n'avez rien dit ?

- Je n'avais pas de preuve et puis j'avais un peu peur que l'on se moque de moi. Ron pense que se sont les Serpentards, mais bon, vous le connaissez, pour lui c'est le mal incarné. Cela peut être n'importe qui, il y a beaucoup d'élève au château.

- En effet Miss Granger. Je n'ai malheureusement aucune solution à vous proposer, mais vous ne pouvez pas rester sans protection c'est évident. Je vais donc demander à un professeur d'assurer votre sécurité partout dans le château, entre les cours. Je pense au professeur Lupin, je crois que vous l'appréciez et Harry sera heureux de passer du temps avec lui.

Un silence de mort suivit sa décision. Le vieux fou avait encore frappé. Les yeux rougis d'Hermione ne quittait pas le directeur, si bien que Severus se surpris à se demander si elle n'allait pas le tuer. Connaissant l'acharnement de la jeune fille à ne dépendre de personne, ça allait bientôt hurler.

- En effet, cela plairait à Harry et je me sentirai plus rassurée.

Là quelque chose n'allait pas. Ce n'était plus la fière Gryffondor mais une jeune femme terrorisée qui avait dépassé son seuil de résistance. Il se souvint de ses mots, comment les oublier. Il ne pouvait pas la juger, elle avait du avoir vraiment peur. Et ce n'était pas finie, cette agression n'était pas isolée, on allait s'en prendre de nouveau à elle. Et elle ne voulait pas se retrouver de nouveau seule face à ça.

_« J'ai fini par penser… par penser que j'allais mourir. Que j'allais mourir toute seule. »

* * *

_

Et voilà, un court premier chapitre qui met en place le début de l'histoire. Le premier qui hurle parce que j'ai mis Hermione sous la garde de Remus et non de Severus, je lui répond que rien ne sers de courir, il faut partir à point.

Bisous,

Drusilla


	2. Changements

Auteur : Drusilla

Rating : M

Paring : SR/HG

Résumé : Hermione victime de multiples attaques, doit d'installer dans les appartements de Severus. Entre les agressions et la cohabitation… difficile, ils vont devoir outrepasser leur haine et apprendre la vie à deux. HG/SR.

* * *

Chapitre 2 : _Changements_

Hermione était sortie le lendemain, libérée par l'infirmière après l'avoir menacé de s'enfuir pour aller en cours. Le professeur Lupin était venu la chercher et depuis une semaine, il l'accompagnait partout passant la prendre le matin devant sa salle commune et l'y raccompagnant le soir.

Il n'y avait que pendant les entre cours que, par manque de temps, c'était Harry, Ron et tous les Gryffondors qui assuraient sa protection. Personne n'est assez dingue pour s'attaquer à des septièmes années ayant participé à la bataille finale, baguette à la main. Dès qu'Hermione leur avait parlé de ses agressions ils s'étaient proposés pour sa défense.

Aucune nouvelle attaque n'eut lieu, et le mois de novembre se termina, traînant en longueur. Il n'était pas question de baisser la garde de la jeune fille car c'était probablement ce qu'attendait le sus-nommé par les rouges et or « L'enfoiré », plus poliment nommé « L'agresseur » par les professeurs (mais aucun d'eux ne repris jamais un Gryffondor).

Et comme rien ne dure jamais bien longtemps le premier décembre, alors que tout le monde finissait les cours en ce mardi glacial et se précipitait dans les escaliers du hall, Hermione sentit vaguement une petite douleur dans les cuisses. Un court instant, très court, elle songea qu'une crampe la saisissait. Mais elle dut très vite réaliser que ce n'était pas une simple contracture.

Le temps ne ralentit pas, bien au contraire, il sembla accélérer. Elle n'était pas assez rapide, elle commença à basculer dans les escaliers, ses jambes définitivement hors d'usage. Elle voulut se rattraper, pensa stupidement qu'elle devait mettre ses poignets en avant pour amortir sa chute, et ensuite elle tomba. Le premier coup fut terrible, elle entendit clairement son épaule craquer sur la pierre. Elle compta rapidement le nombre de marche avant le palier.

Le coup suivant fut étrangement moins douloureux. Comme si quelque chose amortissait les angles saillant des marches. Elle osa ouvrir un œil – c'était décidément un réflexe stupide de fermer les yeux – et constata avec horreur la présence de Remus sous elle. La main fermement agrippée à son bras, signe qu'il avait du tenter de la retenir, le loup-garou semblait inconscient et du sang s'écoulait de sa tempe.

Finalement le palier arriva enfin, elle craignait que le professeur soit mort. Leur dernier mouvement les plaça de telle sorte qu'elle prit Remus de plein fouet sur la poitrine. Le temps qu'elle retrouve sa respiration, on soulevait délicatement l'homme. Ensuite elle reconnut les bras de Harry, constata que Ron et Seamus s'étaient mis à deux pour porter le professeur Lupin, puis le trou noir.

Son réveil, fut des moins agréable. Elle sentit une douleur hors du commun lui vriller les tempes. Après avoir abandonné la recherche de l'origine de sa gueule de bois, elle tenta de porter une main à son front. Seulement un long hurlement lui échappa, son épaule aussi lui faisait un mal de chien. En fait en y réfléchissant c'était tout son corps qui la faisait souffrir.

Bien, une des choses qu'elle savait faire le mieux était d'analyser une situation sans perdre son calme. Ce n'était pas une gueule de bois. La dernière chose dont elle se souvenait était une douleur dans les jambes alors qu'elle allait prendre les escaliers. Les escaliers… Oui, c'était ça. Elle était tombée, elle se souvenait que Remus avait tenté de la rattraper. Allait-il bien ?

- Remus ?, appela-t-elle.

L'effort la fit grimacer, elle ne rêvait que d'une chose, se rendormir, fuir la douleur. Mais elle avait besoin de savoir, était-il mort ? Elle ne pouvait pas oublier le sang. Tout ça était sa faute, elle aurait du faire plus attention. Elle se doutait bien que L'enfoiré (elle était une Gryffondor) allait recommencer. Et cette fois, il avait bien faillit la blesser sérieusement.

- Remus ?

- Il va bien, il est endormi. Vous devriez en faire autant Miss Granger.

- Comment va-t-il professeur Rogue ?

- Une simple commotion cérébrale, il va s'en sortir. Rendormez-vous, le professeur Dumbledore passera plus tard.

Il ne lui en fallut pas plus, elle savait que le maître de potion à ses côtés elle ne risquait plus rien. Elle s'autorisa à repartir dans le sommeil, se demandant vaguement ce qui allait se passer. A présent, il ne s'agissait plus d'une simple agression sur un élève, un professeur avait été attaqué. Pauvre Remus, lui qui avait accepté avec joie de la surveiller.

Son second réveil fut moins douloureux, le mal de tête avait parfaitement disparu, sûrement grâce aux bons soins de Mme Pomfresh. Elle ouvrit les yeux immédiatement. Sa mémoire ne lui faisait plus défaut, elle avait encore été attaquée. Merlin, quand pourrait-elle enfin avoir la paix ? Elle était nerveusement épuisée, il fallait que tout ça s'arrête. Allait-elle passer sa vie à regarder par dessus son épaule ? Allait-elle devoir se résoudre à se cacher, à fuir ?

Ses yeux se portèrent immédiatement sur les professeurs Rogue et Dumbledore qui discutaient dans un coin, en tentant de ne pas faire de bruit. Elle se souvenait que le Serpentard était resté cette nuit, veillant probablement sur elle. Oh, elle ne se faisait pas d'illusion, c'était sûrement sur ordre du directeur. Cependant, elle s'était sentit plus rassurée par sa présence. Elle remua un peu, et les professeurs se tournèrent vers elle.

- Ravi de vous voir réveillée Miss Granger, s'exclama Albus.

- Merci professeur. Comment va le professeur Lupin ?

- Je vous l'ai dit cette nuit, il va s'en sortir, il dort encore.

- Je suis désolée. Par ma faute il a été blessé.

- Ce n'est pas votre faute, intervint le directeur, mais celle de votre agresseur. Cependant il est maintenant clair que son intention n'est plus de vous faire peur. Il veut réellement votre mort.

- Que vais-je faire ? Si même les professeurs ne peuvent l'arrêter, qu'est-ce que j'ai comme choix ? Je refuse de me cacher, ce serait lui donner raison.

- En effet, j'ai donc discuté avec Severus. Vous vous en doutez, rien ne pourra vous arriver sous sa protection, c'est pourquoi il a accepté de vous inviter chez lui, dans ses appartements.

Elle regarda avec surprise son professeur. Il n'avait pas l'air très ravi, Albus n'avait pas du lui donner le choix, elle faisait confiance en ce vieux fou sénile pour ça. Vivre avec Rogue ? Partager ses réveils et ses soirées ? Elle ne savait pas si elle pouvait supporter ça. Mais le directeur avait raison, il ne s'agissait plus d'une mauvaise blague, on voulait la tuer. Et seul la bâtard des cachots pouvait la protéger.

- Mais entre les cours ? Mes camarades seront en danger, en voulant me protéger ils risquent d'être blessé comme Remus, enfin je veux dire, le professeur Lupin.

- Et bien, Severus a eu une excellente idée. Ayant entendu votre désir de vous spécialiser dans la recherche en potion, il serait d'accord pour vous prendre comme assistante. Il a beaucoup de travail et une aide serait la bienvenue.

- J'en serais ravie. Mais et mes ASPIC ? Je dois aller en cours.

- Nous savons tous les deux que vous n'en avez pas besoin. Les professeurs vous feront parvenir les cours et les devoirs. Acceptez-vous ?

- Etes vous sûr que ma présence ne vous gênera pas Professeur Rogue ?

Un simple grognement lui répondit. Entre le dégoût et la peur, elle n'hésita pas longtemps. En donnant son accord au directeur, elle se demanda qu'elle allait être la tête de Harry et Ron en apprenant où elle allait vivre. Puis Pompom chassa tout le monde pour qu'elle puisse se reposer encore un peu, son épaule n'étant pas tout à fait guérie. Un dernier sourire encourageant et elle vit disparaître Dumbledore tandis que Rogue s'installait tranquillement dans un fauteuil.

Le lendemain, la même comédie recommença. Finalement Mme Pomfresh céda à ses menaces de s'enfuir pour aller faire son travail d'assistante, sous un petit sourire du professeur Rogue. Elle remercia et s'excusa auprès du professeur Lupin qui, lui, en avait pour plus longtemps puis suivit le Serpentard vers sa destinée. A chaque pas, elle rêvait de faire demi-tour pour rentrer en courant à la tour des Gryffondor.

Finalement, ils arrivèrent devant les appartements du maître de potion. Elle apprit que la porte réagissait à la signature magique, il inscrit la sienne dans ceux autorisés à entrer. Elle fut ravie de ce privilège. Après tout, il aurait pu la faire attendre chaque fois qu'il soit là pour ouvrir. Elle entra derrière l'homme, anxieuse de ce qu'elle allait pouvoir trouver.

Le salon semblait tout à fait vivable. Dans des tons riches de bleus, comme la chambre qu'elle pouvait apercevoir par la porte entrebâillée à sa droite, il invitait au repos et à la réflexion. Dans un coin elle vit le bureau, croulant sous les copies, les livres, les journaux de potions. Il lui montra la salle de bain en marbre vert et son laboratoire. Puis il ouvrit la dernière porte.

- Albus a demandé à Poudlard de rajouter une chambre. Comme il n'y a jamais eu de porte ici, je suppose que c'est là.

Il la fit entrer avant de l'inviter à prendre ses marques pendant qu'il assurait ses cours de la journée. En partant, il désigna les paquets de copies sur le bureau pour le cas où elle s'ennuierait. Une fois seule, elle constata avec amusement qu'il ne lui avait interdit l'accès à aucune pièce. Visiblement il faisait l'effort de la laisser pénétrer dans sa vie privée, à elle de ne pas dépasser de limites.

Quand on y réfléchissait, ça pouvait peut-être marcher.

* * *

Voilà, elle vit enfin chez Severus. Le début des emmerdes dans le prochain chapitre, gros bisous,

Drusilla.


	3. Indifférence

Auteur : Drusilla

Rating : M

Paring : SR/HG

Résumé : Hermione victime de multiples attaques, doit d'installer dans les appartements de Severus. Entre les agressions et la cohabitation… difficile, ils vont devoir outrepasser leur haine et apprendre la vie à deux. HG/SR.

* * *

Chapitre 3 :_ Indifférence_

Hermione passa en revue sa chambre. Poudlard avait bien fait les choses, tout ce qu'elle possédait avait été installé afin de rendre la pièce la plus vivante possible. Au pied de son lit avaient été déposées des cartes par dizaines et des friandises, une énorme peluche qui changeait en permanence de couleur et quelques fleurs. Visiblement son « accident » était connu dans tout Poudlard.

Elle s'assit confortablement sur son lit et lut les cartes. Certaines marques de sympathie lui montèrent les larmes aux yeux. Principalement des Gryffondors et des Serdaigles, quelques Poufsouffles, aucun Serpentards. Elle mit ses bonbons de côtés, se promettant de les partager avec ses amis. Quelques heures à peine loin d'eux et déjà elle était en manque.

Les fleurs trouvèrent tout naturellement leur place sur la commode, mais la peluche, cadeau de ce cher Harry ne semblait pas pouvoir aller ailleurs que sur son lit. Seulement il n'était pas suffisamment grand pour elles deux. Elle ne pouvait se résoudre à la réduire, sa taille et ses couleurs la rendaient exceptionnelle. Un instant elle chercha une solution puis finit par l'accrocher avec un sort à la cheminée, en attendant de trouver mieux.

Une fois finie la corvée de lecture de cartes, elle se décida à enfin travailler. Le professeur ne l'accueillait pas pour qu'elle se tourne les pouces. Elle repassa donc au salon, pris les copies et s'installa sur le canapé puisque le bureau semblait impraticable. Il y avait les Gryffondors-Serpentards première et troisième année et les Poufsouffles-Serdaigles troisième année. Soixante copies à corriger et vu la liste sur le bureau, le stock de pimentine de l'infirmerie à renouveler. Pas étonnant que le professeur soit débordé !

La correction des copies lui prit la matinée sans même qu'elle s'en aperçoive. Ce fut avec un certain étonnement qu'elle vit donc le maître de potion venir la chercher pour l'accompagner à la grande salle. Elle posa sa dernière copie en pestant contre l'ignorance des Gryffondors. Il n'ouvrit pas la bouche le long du chemin malgré les quelques tentatives de la jeune fille pour engager la conversation.

Ce fut avec un certain soulagement qu'ils arrivèrent à la grande salle. Avant d'entrer elle eut un moment de stress en sachant que celui qui voulait la tuer était là lui aussi. Rogue respecta son hésitation et attendit qu'elle pousse la porte de sa propre initiative. Quand elle le fit le silence tomba d'un coup dans l'immense pièce. Tout le monde la fixait, fixait Rogue, la fixait, bref son entrée accompagnée du professeur le plus haï de tout Poudlard ne passa pas inaperçu. C'est donc avec un certain soulagement qu'elle s'assit à la place qui lui avait été réservée.

- Mione, enfin ! On se demandait si la chauve-souris ne t'avait pas mangé.

- Ron pour la millième fois, ne l'appelle pas comme ça. C'est un professeur, et par là-même il a droit à autant de respect que le professeur McGonnagall.

- Mais qui respecte cette vieille chouette, grommela Dean.

La table fut secouée d'un fou rire et il n'en fallut pas plus pour que les élèves se remettent à manger puisque apparemment rien n'avait changé. Hermione abandonna l'éducation de ses camarades. Depuis la première année c'était la même fausse comédie tous les repas, comme une routine rassurante.

Ils vivaient ensemble, ils avaient leurs habitudes, connaissaient le mode de vie de chacun, avaient trouvé leurs repères. Au fil des ans ils s'étaient forgés une vie convenant à tout le monde, concédant parfois des broutilles. Hermione se demanda si un jour il en serait de même pour elle et Severus. Ils allaient devoir vivre ensemble un bout de temps. Bon sang, elle ne savait même pas s'il prenait sa douche le matin ou le soir !

- Tu crois que l'on pourra te rendre visite ?

- Je sais pas trop Harry, il est assez gentil de me protéger et de m'accueillir, je ne veux pas lui imposer ''une bande de Gryffondors sans cervelle''.

- Attend peut-être un peu de voir comment il agit. Ce matin il t'a dit quelque chose ?

- Rien de bien important, il m'a fait visiter puis il est partit assurer ses cours pendant que je corrigeais des copies.

- Il t'a fait visiter ?, s'étrangla Ron.

- Je vais vivre chez lui ! Tu croyais qu'il allait m'enfermer dans ma chambre ?

- C'est comment chez lui ?

- Alors ça, il n'est pas question que je vous en parle. Je ne pense pas que le professeur Rogue veuille voir sa vie privée étalée. Ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous donner le moindre renseignement.

Le reste du repas se déroula calmement, personne n'ennuya plus la jeune fille. Il était visible qu'elle était à bout de nerf. N'importe qui d'autre à sa place aurait déjà craqué et les élèves l'admiraient en silence. Elle remercia tout le monde pour les cadeaux puis après le dessert attendit sagement que le professeur finisse. Il discutait avec sa directrice de maison, ou plutôt se contentait de grommeler et de hocher la tête de temps à autre.

Elle était seule à table depuis cinq minutes quand enfin il termina et se dirigea vers elle. Le chemin du retour se fit comme à l'aller, dans le silence le plus total. Il fallait sûrement un peu de temps, demain ça irait mieux. Si bien sûr elle survivait d'ici là. Elle s'en voulu aussitôt de ses pensées. Les professeurs faisaient leur maximum, Rogue le premier, il n'y avait aucune raison qu'elle se fasse tuer par ce malade.

Pour se changer les idées elle demanda si elle pouvait utiliser le laboratoire afin de commencer la pimentine car cette potion demandait huit heures de travail non-stop. Cela éviterait ainsi au maître de potion d'y passer la nuit. Un grognement seul lui répondit, elle se permit de prendre ça pour un oui. Après tout, elle n'avait pas encore de travail, son après-midi était libre.

Le temps passa lentement. La jeune fille commença trois chaudrons, soit environ la quantité demandée par l'infirmière. Elle était en train de rajouter précieusement les pattes de scarabées quand le professeur revint. Elle lui expliqua que chaque chaudron avait un quart d'heure de décalage, il se contenta de hocher la tête et de l'informer qu'elle pouvait se reposer maintenant.

En gros il la chassait, cependant elle ne chercha pas à discuter. Il avait l'habitude de tout faire tout seul, elle pouvait comprendre qu'une fois disponible il veuille finir ses potions. Elle resta dans le salon, assise par terre près du feu, dévorant un des livres de la bibliothèque privée de Rogue. Un traité sur les conséquences dramatiques sur les potions de l'utilisation des sortilèges sur les plantes magiques.

Elle se doutait que vu l'avancement des potions, elle n'irait pas manger dans la grande salle. Elle ne put tout de même pas s'empêcher de sursauter lorsqu'un elfe de maison apparut avec un plateau. Elle le remercia et prit le partit d'attendre que son professeur vienne dîner avec elle. Comme il n'était toujours pas là une demi-heure après elle se décida à attaquer pour faire taire son estomac. A la fin du repas, elle ne l'avait pas vu. Ni même quand elle décida d'aller ce coucher, le cœur un peu lourd de cette solitude.

Les jours qui suivirent se ressemblèrent. Même le week-end il l'ignora. Il lui donnait son travail puis plus rien, elle aurait pu tout aussi bien ne pas être là. Même lorsqu'elle l'assistait sur des potions complexes, il ne lui adressait pas la parole. Cela devint insupportable pour la jeune fille. Elle était isolée dans les cachots, ne montant que pour certains repas. C'est comme ça qu'un soir, alors qu'elle mangeait encore toute seule dans le salon, la peine l'emporta et elle fondit en larme.

Alarmé par le bruit, Severus sortit pour trouver son élève sanglotant doucement, une grosse peluche serrée dans ses bras. Il la considéra un instant, partagé entre l'envie de la consoler et sa crainte de paraître stupide. Il s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour pour retourner dans son laboratoire quand il entendit un mouvement. En se retournant il put voir qu'Hermione s'était levée et lui faisait place, la fureur ayant remplacé la douleur sur ses traits.

- Cela en est assez professeur !, explosa-t-elle. J'en ai raz le bol de ce semblant de vie commune. Je suis là, que vous le vouliez ou non. J'existe, je suis une personne, je pense, je parle, je partage. Alors arrêtez de m'ignorer ! Vous croyez que c'est facile pour moi de vivre ici, sans voir personne, sans pouvoir discuter. J'en ai marre de cet isolement, c'est peut-être pire que ce qui m'attend si je retourne vivre avec les Gryffondors.

- Pour moi non plus ce n'est pas simple, Miss Granger, rétorqua-t-il.

- Mais mettez-y du votre ! Je ne vous suis pas inférieure, je suis sûre que nous pouvons discuter d'égal à égal, apprendre à vivre ensemble sans se gêner. Je n'ose rien faire, de peur de vous envahir. On ignore pour combien de temps encore on est coincé dans cette situation.

- Je sais cela. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de parler à quelqu'un, je ne connais que la solitude. Je suis parfaitement conscient que ce n'est pas facile à vivre pour vous. Seulement je ne me vois pas passer mes soirées à bavasser avec vous au coin du feu, j'ai besoin de temps pour m'habituer à cette situation.

- On aura tous les deux besoin de temps. Ca ne s'apprend pas d'un coup. Pour moi aussi c'est nouveau, je n'ai pas l'habitude de vivre seule avec une autre personne, je suis enfant unique et ici on est trop nombreux pour que ce soit un problème personnel. Tandis que là… Je ne sais même pas si vous prenez votre douche le matin ou le soir !

L'explosion s'arrêta aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Elle réalisa avec horreur qu'il s'agissait d'un professeur, qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de hurler ainsi. Baissant les yeux, elle s'excusa avant de se remettre à pleurer. Severus resta figé. Il savait qu'elle avait du caractère mais là, elle l'impressionnait. Il s'avança timidement vers la jeune fille et passa une main maladroite dans son dos.

Pendant un moment personne ne bougea. Tous les deux réfléchissaient attentivement à ce que l'absence de communication venait de provoquer. Ils étaient coincés ensemble pour un bout de temps, ils ne pouvaient pas laisser les tensions s'accumuler. La jeune fille avait le droit de s'installer, de prendre ses marques. Il envisageait enfin un terme à sa solitude.

- Je préfère me doucher le matin.

Elle leva les yeux, osant un maigre sourire. C'était un premier pas, il tentait finalement de communiquer. Elle sécha ses larmes se maudissant pour sa faiblesse. Il la raccompagna à sa chambre galamment puis la laissa se reposer car sa crise de larme l'avait épuisée. En s'endormant la jeune fille pensa que peut-être ils allaient enfin parvenir à une vie à deux.

* * *

Voilà, je ne pouvais pas laisser Severus devenir un compagnon charmant. Pas tout de suite du moins. Le prochain chapitre relatera les problèmes d'une vie commune. Bisous,

Drusilla


	4. Cohabitation

Auteur : Drusilla

Rating : M

Paring : SR/HG

Résumé : Hermione victime de multiples attaques, doit d'installer dans les appartements de Severus. Entre les agressions et la cohabitation… difficile, ils vont devoir outrepasser leur haine et apprendre la vie à deux. HG/SR.

* * *

Chapitre 4 :_ Cohabitation_

La crise d'Hermione avait permit une mise au point nécessaire. Il se passa encore quelques jours d'hésitations tatillonnes, de discussions incertaines, de tentatives de repli. Puis l'aisance arriva enfin, ils ne se réfugiaient plus dans leurs coins, travaillaient ensembles dans le salon et laissaient les portes ouvertes.

Si bien que Hermione parvint à se sentir comme chez elles entre ces murs, n'hésitant plus à utiliser la bibliothèque ou la cuisine, à interrompre son professeur pour qu'il vienne manger lorsqu'il oubliait le temps sur une potion. Ce n'était pas pour autant la parfaite vie commune, ils étaient conscients que des incidents éclateraient bientôt.

Le premier vint d'Hermione. Un matin en se levant, elle était si fatiguée qu'elle se dirigea droit vers la salle de bain dans l'espoir qu'une douche puisse la réveiller. Elle ouvrit la porte, surprise par la chaleur qui régnait dans la pièce. Un coup d'œil au miroir suffit à lui faire comprendre qu'il y aurait du boulot pour cacher ses cernes.

Au moment où elle se demandait ce qui pouvait bien la déranger, cet étrange sentiment qu'elle ne devait surtout pas être là, elle vit avec un effarement qui se changea en horreur puis en gène son professeur sortir de la douche. Nu. Devant elle. Nu. Complètement nu. Son cerveau en profita pour se déconnecter pour de bon.

Il garda heureusement son calme, prit la serviette posée sur le bord de la baignoire et l'attacha autour de ses hanches. La jeune fille était encore plantée, la bouche légèrement ouverte, si bien qu'avec ses cernes et ses cheveux en bataille, elle aurait pu faire peur.

Severus attendit patiemment qu'elle reprenne ses esprits, vu son état il était clair que la jeune fille n'était pas encore bien réveillée, et il avait connu mieux pour sortir du sommeil. Finalement elle sembla réaliser ce qui venait de se passer et pour couronner l'image assez inquiétante qu'elle offrait, elle se mit à rougir.

- Oh Merlin ! Pardonnez-moi professeur, j'avais complètement oublié que le matin vous preniez la salle de bain avant moi.

- Je croyais que vous vous douchiez le soir. Sinon j'aurais fermé la porte d'un sortilège.

- C'est ma faute. J'ai veillé tard hier et j'ai voulu prendre une douche pour me réveiller. Je suis désolée, je suis tellement désolée.

- Ce n'est rien, j'aurais aussi du fermer. Des incidents comme celui-là auront malheureusement lieu les premiers temps. Maintenant, si ça vous ennui pas, je voudrais finir de me préparer avant d'être en retard. Vous désirez la salle de bain ?

- Non, merci, je crois que je suis réveillée.

Elle fut surprise d'entendre son professeur rire, mais il était vrai que l'ironie était son domaine aussi. En retournant s'habiller dans sa chambre, elle réalisa alors qu'elle avait vu son professeur nu. Et que Severus était incroyablement bien foutu. Gloups…

Il frappa à sa porte, lui indiquant qu'il était l'heure d'aller déjeuner dans la grande salle. Après un dernier regard dans son miroir, elle sortit en gardant les yeux baissés. Il lui fallut tout le trajet pour la convaincre qu'il ne lui en voulait pas, et qu'elle ne devait pas laisser la honte ou la gêne se remettre entre eux.

La journée se passa tranquillement, l'incident fut oublié si bien que quand il revint le soir tout semblait rentré dans l'ordre. Elle travaillait à son devoir de métamorphose, lui n'avait rien à faire pour une fois aussi décida-t-il de se détendre jusqu'au dîner. Il passa donc à sa chambre, mit de la musique et s'affala sur son lit avec un bon livre.

Hermione leva la tête avec étonnement en entendant une mélodie sortir de la chambre de son professeur, mais retourna bien vite à son travail. Du moins comme elle put, elle aimait la musique malgré tout cela l'empêchait de travailler. Bien sûr, vivant seul, il ne pouvait pas savoir que ça la dérangeait. Elle n'osait pas aller le voir – il avait fermé la porte signe qu'il avait besoin d'intimité – cependant elle devait rendre ce devoir pour demain.

Finalement, légèrement tremblante elle se leva et frappa à sa porte. Elle se demanda s'il avait entendu, mais il vint ouvrir. Il ne semblait pas en colère, elle espéra ne pas se mettre à bégayer.

- Pourriez vous baisser la musique s'il vous plait. Je dois vraiment finir ce devoir, j'en ai plus pour très longtemps.

- Bien sûr Miss Granger. Je suis désolé, je ne m'étais pas rendu compte qu'elle était si forte. Vous avez eu raison de venir.

Il voulait la mettre en confiance, mais aussi lui montrer que seule la communication règlerait leurs problèmes de vie commune. Ayant fini son livre, il lui proposa alors son aide qu'elle accepta avec joie. Ainsi ils purent aller dîner dans la grande salle. Le long du chemin ils discutèrent de sortilège, la jeune fille voulant quelques astuces pour améliorer la puissance de ses sorts.

Ils entrèrent donc insouciants dans la grande salle prenant quand même garde à reprendre leurs masques petite fille sage et bâtard fini. Seulement ils n'eurent pas le temps de faire un pas qu'un sortilège fusa de quelque part vers la droite (la table des Serpentard) pour frapper la Gryffondor. Ce ne fut que grâce aux réflexes de Severus qu'il atteignit son visage plutôt que son cœur. L'entaille fut tout de même très profonde.

Comme un bel ensemble la septième année Gryffondor se leva et les sorts se mirent à jaillir en direction des Serpentards, laissant au maître de potion le temps d'emmener son élève hors de la grande salle. Les Serpentards répliquèrent, tous les Gryffondors se défendirent, les Pouffsouffles et le Serdaigles furent touchés, répondirent à leur tour, et en quelques minutes, sous les yeux ébahis des professeurs la grande salle ressembla au champ sur lequel Voldemort avait été défait.

- ARRETEZ !

La voix du directeur ramena instantanément le calme. Il constata amèrement que quelques première année, trop jeunes pour se défendre avaient été touchés, que la table des Serdaigles était recouvert d'un bouclier doré et que Gryffondor avait renversé la leur pour se protéger derrière. Il hésita un instant à punir tout le monde –mais c'était là bien impossible – et envoya finalement les blessés à l'infirmerie.

Après un discourt moralisateur, il quitta la salle, laissant les élèves ranger sans magie sous la surveillance de Filius et Minerva. Il frissonna en repensant aux sorts de brûlure, d'étranglement, d'aveuglement et autres horreurs qui avait traversé la salle. Il devenait urgent de mettre fin aux agissements de « L'enfoiré » (il était un ex Gryffondor) avant qu'il ne tue la jeune fille. Il s'en était fallu de peu. Malgré sa volonté d'être absolument impartial, il devait bien reconnaître que le sort était parti de la table des verts et argents.

Dans l'infirmerie c'était la panique. Pompom était débordée passant d'un élève à l'autre, manquant de lits, de potions, de temps. Il constata avec étonnement que les Gryffondors de septième année étaient là aussi, aidant l'infirmière au mieux de leurs capacités. Pour économiser les potions, ils se servaient de la manière moldue pour désinfecter les plus petites blessures. Il balaya la pièce du regard. Hermione était dans un coin, le visage ensanglanté, Severus s'activant autour d'elle.

Il fut stupéfait de voir que le maître de potion parlait à la jeune fille, l'encourageant à rester éveillée, mais surtout la rassurant, prenant le temps de lui expliquer ce qu'il allait faire, quels sorts il utilisait, quelles potions. Au passage, il énonçait les ingrédients. Au moins ça avait le mérite de la maintenir attentive. Le directeur attendit que Severus ait arrêté l'hémorragie pour s'approcher. A présent la jeune fille n'avait plus de sang sur le visage et on pouvait voir une cicatrice partir du menton et remonter jusqu'au front.

- Miss Granger, comment allez-vous ?

- Bien monsieur le directeur. Juste un peu choquée, je ne pensais pas qu'il attaquerait dans une salle pleine de professeurs.

- Il est en train de perdre le contrôle. Il sait qu'il ne peut plus vous avoir, et ses actes vont devenir de plus en plus désespérés jusqu'à ce qu'il commette une erreur.

- En espérant que ce ne soit pas trop tard. Qu'est-ce que je vais pouvoir faire ?

- Je sais que c'est dur pour vous, mais vous ne pouvez plus revenir dans la grande salle. Croyez moi je suis conscient que c'est le seul moment où vous voyez vos amis. Je suis désolé d'en arriver là, j'aurais voulu avoir une autre solution que de vous enfermer dans les cachots.

- Je comprends. Et puis, je tiens plus à la vie qu'à ma liberté. Mais je devrais peut-être songer à emménager ici, vu la fréquence de mes visites.

- Sous-entendriez-vous que Pompom soit de meilleure compagnie que moi ?

C'était la première fois que Severus ouvrait la bouche depuis l'arrivé du directeur et ce dernier faillit défaillir en le voyant sourire. Le rire cristallin de la jeune fille fut trop pour lui. Et en même temps, la dernière pièce du puzzle venait de se mettre en place. Ces deux là, se rapprochait, lentement mais sûrement. Hermione avait réussi à percer la carapace de Severus, sans doute parce qu'ils étaient identiques, les même passions, les même goûts, les même besoins, les même attentes. L'ange des ténèbres et son homologue de lumière.

Il préféra les laisser, Hermione était en train de supplier son professeur de la ramener aux cachots ou au moins de lui donner un peu de travail. Il repensa à l'élève qu'il avait vu devenir maître de potion, toujours en train de chercher un nouveau challenge, quelque chose qui lui occuperait l'esprit. Assurément, si quelqu'un pouvait comprendre l'autre, c'était bien eux. Sinon pourquoi aurait-il fait apparaître un livre de sortilèges ?

Hermione entra « chez elle » deux jours après. La cicatrice était heureusement partie, et même si son visage la faisait parfois souffrir, l'attaque n'était plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Un soir, alors qu'elle observait son reflet dans la glace, cherchant une trace du sortilège, Severus entra, les mains et la robe tachées par une substance verdâtre. Dès qu'il l'aperçut, il s'excusa, il aurait du frapper, mais ce produit le brûlait. Elle l'aida à le soigner, oubliant qu'elle était en sous-vêtements, parant au plus urgent.

Lorsque enfin le professeur fut débarrassé de cette chose qui se révéla être une potion aillant mal tournée, ils réalisèrent leur position. Il avait une main posée sur sa cuisse pour qu'elle puisse mieux le soigner, elle était à moitié nue. Deux enfants auraient rougi, balbutiés et seraient partis en courant. Ils n'étaient plus des enfants depuis longtemps. Hermione se contenta d'un chacun son tour, avant de disparaître dans sa chambre sans voir le sourire du maître de potion.

Les jours suivants furent plus calmes, la semaine put se finir, mis à part les habituels incidents entre maisons que Severus relatait à Hermione tous les soirs, un peu pour la faire rire, un peu pour la sortir de son isolement. Il lui amenait d'ailleurs ses devoirs et des lettres de ses amis, des friandises ou même des cadeaux après le week-end à prés-au-lard où elle n'avait pu se rendre. Quelques incidents furent encore à déplorer mais plus ils y en avaient, plus ils parvenaient à les prendre avec le sourire, acceptant la présence de l'autre dans leur quotidien.

Le quinze décembre, à une semaine des vacances, Severus fut réveillé au milieu de la nuit par un gémissement. Il se redressa sur son lit et regarda avec stupéfaction le réveil qui indiquait 2h15. Il se demanda si la jeune fille avait besoin d'aide, il hésitait à la déranger, les gémissements pouvaient aussi être naturels. Puis il conclut que si tel était le cas, elle aurait placé un sortilège de silence, et que donc elle avait besoin d'aide. Etait-elle attaquée à nouveau ?

Il sortit de sa chambre en enfilant une robe de chambre et ouvrit la porte de celle d'Hermione à la volée, sans prendre la peine de frapper. Ses yeux parcoururent d'abord la chambre, cherchant prudemment un agresseur potentiel puis ils se posèrent sur la jeune femme. Elle se débattait dans ses draps, son visage tordue par la douleur et la peur. Cauchemar. Pas étonnant avec tout ce qu'elle vivait. Un nouveau gémissement le poussa à bouger. Il s'avança vers elle en l'appelant, espérant qu'elle se réveille sans l'attaquer.

Il n'avait pas fait trois pas qu'elle se dressa d'un bond dans son lit, hurlant violemment. S'il n'avait pas été déjà lucide, il aurait sûrement eu une attaque en entendant ce cri. Il regarda avec étonnement Hermione se lever et se réfugier dans un coin. Elle devait être à moitié consciente et encore bien effrayée, aussi préféra-t-il ne pas bouger. Il valait mieux attendre qu'elle se réveille complètement. Là il risquait de causer plus de dégâts qu'autre chose.

Finalement, elle posa ses yeux sur lui. Ses sourcils se froncèrent, cherchant sans doute ce qu'il faisait dans sa chambre au beau milieu de la nuit. Elle fut encore plus étonnée de le voir retirer sa robe de chambre et la lui tendre en regardant ailleurs. Il lui fallut un moment pour se rappeler qu'elle dormait avec un simple tee-shirt. Elle accepta avec gratitude le vêtement puis vint s'assoire sur son lit. D'un geste de main elle lui indiqua d'en faire autant et ils se retrouvèrent assis sur son lit, à distance raisonnable l'un de l'autre.

- Je suis désolée de vous avoir réveillé professeur.

- Vous faîtes souvent des cauchemars ?

- Assez ces derniers temps, surtout depuis l'attaque de la bibliothèque, j'ai vraiment cru que j'allais mourir dans ce couloir.

- Si vous le désirez, je peux vous donner un peu de potion pour dormir sans rêves.

- Vous savez comme moi que ce n'est pas une solution. L'esprit à besoin de rêver et ces cauchemars ne font qu'extérioriser mon angoisse de me faire tuer. Je dois les garder. Mais si vous m'y autorisez, je placerai des sortilèges de silence à long terme sur la chambre.

- Hors de question. De vous à moi, vous avez beau être puissante, ce genre de sortilège est très fatigant. De plus je dois pouvoir vous entendre en permanence. Ca ne me dérange pas d'être réveillé. Moi aussi à une époque j'ai fait des cauchemars et je sais combien c'est soulageant d'avoir quelqu'un avec soi.

- D'accord. Je vais vous laisser finir votre nuit, encore pardon pour le dérangement.

- Dormez bien Miss Granger.

- Vous aussi professeur.

Il se leva et avant de partir posa sa main sur son épaule. Le message était évident, elle était peut-être éloignée de ses camarades, privée de contacts humains, enfermée dans ce cachot mais elle n'était pas seule. Et ça faisait un bien fou. Elle se glissa dans ses draps, et s'endormi avant même d'entendre la porte de la chambre de son professeur se refermer. La dernière chose dont elle fut consciente fut d'être confortablement emmitouflée dans la robe de chambre de ce dernier.

* * *

Et voilà, les petits problèmes de la vie quotidienne. J'espère que ça vous a plus, au prochain chapitre, les habitudes commencent.

Bisous,

Drusilla


	5. Acceptation

Auteur : Drusilla

Rating : M

Paring : SR/HG

Résumé : Hermione victime de multiples attaques, doit d'installer dans les appartements de Severus. Entre les agressions et la cohabitation… difficile, ils vont devoir outrepasser leur haine et apprendre la vie à deux. HG/SR.

* * *

Chapitre 5 :_ Acceptation_

Deux jours encore. Deux jours et les vacances tant attendues arriveraient. Ce fut donc un Severus souriant (après s'être tout de même assuré que personne ne pouvait le voir) qui rentra cette après-midi là dans ses appartements. Il lança un bonsoir retentissant, s'attendant à une réponse provenant du canapé ou de la chambre de la jeune fille. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de la trouver assise à la table qu'elle avait installée pour leurs repas, non pas en train de travailler, mais en train de l'attendre. Devant elle se tenaient toutes sortes de plats plus alléchants les uns que les autres.

Il hocha la tête curieusement. Certes il goûtait toujours sur le pouce, certes il n'avait pas de travail ce soir, certes il appréciait de plus en plus de manger avec son élève, mais de là à lui préparer un goûter... Un instant il songea qu'elle ferait une parfaite femme au foyer, puis rejeta cette idée trop éloignée de ce qu'était vraiment la jeune femme. Trop passionnée, indépendante, sauvage. Cependant l'image qu'ils offraient, lui rentrant, elle l'attendant avec de bons petits plats, lui provoqua un fou rire nerveux. Il y avait un moment qu'il ne se retenait plus de rire devant elle, et il finit plié en deux, ne tenant que grâce à une chaise.

- Promis, le jour où je vous apporte vos chaussons, vous pourrez vraiment paniquer. En attendant, si vous voulez bien cesser de rire, ça va refroidir.

Le fait qu'elle ait eu la même pensée que lui vis-à-vis de leur position ne l'étonnait pas. Il était fréquent qu'ils aient les même idées et surtout le même humour mordant. Elle attendait patiemment qu'il veuille passer à table, un faux air blasé sur son visage. Un sourire ironique illuminait son visage, trahissant son bonheur d'avoir surpris son professeur mais aussi l'idée de passer encore du temps avec lui à discuter de tout ce qui les passionnait. Confrontant savoir, idées, expériences, tout ce que chacun avait acquis au cours de leur vie.

Le goûter fut un vrai moment de détente, suivit d'une partie d'échec qui dura toute la soirée pour se finir sur la défaite de Miss-je-sais-tout. Pendant que Severus rangeait le jeu, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain sans barrer la porte, car en cas d'explosion de potion il fallait que son professeur puisse se doucher. Cependant elle savait maintenant que jamais il ne rentrerait, les habitudes avaient été prises, et le soir elle avait la salle d'eau rien que pour elle.

Elle prit un bain, se reposant au son de la musique qu'avait mit Severus. Quand finalement elle sortit pour se diriger épuisée vers sa chambre, la mélodie cessa aussitôt. Elle ne put empêcher un sourire sur ses lèvres. Il avait fallu deux bonnes semaines mais ils y étaient parvenus. Une vie à deux. Lui et elle. Severus et Hermione. Qui aurait cru ? Pourtant aujourd'hui ça lui semblait naturel, normal de trouver l'homme dans le salon, d'attendre la salle de bain le matin, d'avoir son petit déjeuner prêt, de trouver ses cours déplacés parfois. Oui, ça marchait enfin.

Le sur-lendemain Severus s'éveilla de bonne humeur. Dernier jour de cours. Voilà qui suffisait à mettre n'importe qui en bonne condition pour affronter ces imbéciles sans cervelles communément appelés « élèves ». Il prit une rapide douche, sourit en entendant le réveil de la jeune fille sonner avant d'être rapidement éteint. Dans le salon elle le croisa sans le voir, cela le fit rire doucement. Il prépara rapidement leur petit-déjeuner puis regarda le courrier qui attendait par la fenêtre.

Trois lettres pour lui, une pour la jeune fille, et un paquet, lui aussi pour elle. Sans doutes ses amis, il pouvait reconnaître la chouette blanche de Potter pour le parchemin. Quand la jeune fille sortit en traînant les pieds, très visiblement pas plus réveillée, il lui tendit obligeamment ce qui lui revenait. Puis il s'occupa de son courrier à lui en grignotant un bout de toast.

Une explosion le sortit de sa lecture passionnante d'un article envoyé par un confrère pour correction. Il leva la tête, étonné, voulant interroger Hermione sur ce qu'elle faisait. Il vit alors avec stupéfaction que là où se trouvait le paquet ne restait que des bouts de cartons cramoisis. Il semblerait que ces amis aient voulu lui faire une farce. La jeune fille se tenait le visage. Il comprit pourquoi en voyant que le liquide que l'explosion avait projeté partout était en train de ronger sa robe.

Il ne chercha pas à savoir, il ne réfléchit pas à cette attaque dans ses propres appartements, il se saisit de la jeune fille et se précipita sous la douche qu'il alluma à fond. Il maintint la jeune fille qui se débattait, la forçant à enlever les mains de son visage. Les dégâts semblaient moins importants qu'aux premiers abords, heureusement qu'Hermione s'était protégée. Ses yeux n'avaient pas été atteints, seule la peau était irritée par l'acide.

Pour la laver correctement il dut retirer ses vêtements. Il tenta de regarder le moins possible le corps de son élève. Ce que la vie commune lui avait montré de la jeune fille était déjà bien assez pour son imagination. Hermione, elle, commençait aussi à apprécier la situation. Les gestes de son professeur étaient précis, révélant une assurance et une maîtrise parfaite. Elle en vint à se demander si la chaleur qu'elle ressentait venait de la brûlure de l'acide.

Puis aussi soudainement que tout ça avait commencé, tout s'arrêta. Elle se retrouva sur le canapé, emmitouflée dans une serviette moelleuse. Bien qu'elle sache que tout était fini pour le moment, elle continuait à sangloter violemment. De peur, de déception d'avoir perdu sa sécurité en ce lieu, et pas mal de douleur. Son visage lui faisait horriblement mal, malgré les potions que Severus lui faisait boire et étalait sur son visage. Finalement elle reconnut un somnifère et l'accepta avec reconnaissance.

Dès qu'il fut sûr qu'elle dormait, il se dirigea vers la cheminée et appela le directeur.

- Bonjour Severus, que me vaut le plaisir, vous allez être en retard à votre cours.

- Albus, elle a été de nouveau attaqué.

- Miss Granger ? Voilà qui est grave, que s'est-il passé ? Vous allez bien ?

- Elle ne va pas bien, même si les dégâts sont minimes. J'aurais besoin d'une nouvelle table et d'un tapis neuf. Une mini bombe à l'acide a explosé dans ce que je croyais être un paquet de ses amis. Elle a été brûlée au visage, j'ai déjà guéri le plus gros.

- Dois-je envoyer Pompom ?

- Non, elle va aller mieux, la douleur ne va pas tarder à s'apaiser. Elle dort, j'ai préféré lui donner un calmant. Cette attaque l'a beaucoup perturbée.

- C'est un choc pour tout le monde. Restez près d'elle je vais avertir les élèves de votre absence en cours aujourd'hui. Dès ce soir le château va se vider, peut-être auront-nous un peu de répit puisque seuls deux Serpentards restent.

Severus se contenta de hausser les épaules en coupant la communication. Il espérait en effet que les vacances se dérouleraient tranquillement, la jeune fille avait grand besoin de repos. Il retourna au canapé. La serviette avait un peu glissée, il conjura une couverture et retira complètement le tissu mouillé. Quand il la couvrit, il s'efforça à nouveau de détourner les yeux.

Il fallut presque toute la journée pour que la jeune fille s'éveille. Elle ouvrit les yeux, portant la main à son visage qui la démangeait. Elle fut stoppée en chemin par les doigts de son professeur s'enroulant autour de son poignet. Elle le fixa en fronçant les sourcils, ce qui lui valut un gémissement. Elle se souvenait de son attaque, mais ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle ne pouvait pas se gratter.

Le contact de leur main était agréable, si bien qu'aucun des deux ne fit le moindre mouvement pour le rompre. Ils se fixèrent un moment, sans rien dire, cherchant si l'autre allait bien et analysant les conséquences de cette nouvelle attaque. Ce fut Hermione la première qui brisa le silence. Sans quitter la main de Severus elle se redressa.

- Je crois qu'il a saisit sa dernière chance avant les vacances. Il part probablement.

- Possible, il ne reste que deux Serpentards, Malfoy et Djerk, un première année. Normalement, personne ne devrait être dans le château puisque Dumbledore doit vérifier les barrières mais on a gardé les élèves sans famille.

- Une manière délicate de me dire que je peux rester ici plutôt que de passer Noël seul chez moi ?

- Personne ne devrait passer Noël seul.

- N'est-ce pas professeur ?

Il sourit, lui concédant ce point.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer pour moi ?

- Rien de plus Hermione, vous allez rester ici. Je devrais seulement vérifier vos lettres et colis, goûter votre nourriture.

- Hors de question que vous mourriez à ma place. Je refuse.

- Vous préférez laisser faire un elfe de maison ?

Elle baissa la tête, il avait marqué ce point.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, j'ai pris bien plus de risques au cour de ma vie. Détendez-vous. Ca vous dit une partie d'échec ? Je vous mène toujours 7 à 5, une chance pour vous de remonter non ?

Ca lui sembla si naturel de le voir installer le plateau de jeu qu'elle en trembla. Comment de deux inconnus qui se haïssaient il ne pouvait rester aujourd'hui que deux personnes partageant leur quotidien avec plaisir et bonne humeur. Ca avait marché. Ils vivaient ensembles.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre, j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire, mais il est là. Le prochain chapitre sera celui des révélations.

Bisous

Drusilla.


	6. Haine

Auteur : Drusilla

Rating : M

Paring : SR/HG

Résumé : Hermione victime de multiples attaques, doit d'installer dans les appartements de Severus. Entre les agressions et la cohabitation… difficile, ils vont devoir outrepasser leur haine et apprendre la vie à deux. HG/SR.

* * *

Chapitre 6 :_ Haine_

Le premier jour des vacances arriva avec plaisir pour tout le monde. Hermione s'éveilla tôt malgré son agression de la veille. Son impatience l'avait pratiquement empêchée de dormir toute la nuit. Entre autre. Ce qui l'avait surtout choquée était que pour la première fois depuis son arrivée en ce lieu, elle avait laissé ses mains lui donner du plaisir. Lorsque la jouissance l'avait emportée, le nom de Severus avait franchi ses lèvres.

Elle se demandait jusqu'où leur relation avait évolué. Ils ne protégeaient plus tant leur intimité, lui torse nu le soir, elle en sous-vêtements à la sortie de la douche. Ces gestes étaient venus naturellement, aucun des deux n'avaient voulu autre chose que vivre sans gêne contraignante. Pourtant le résultat était là. Quelque chose avait évolué, dans son regard à lui et dans ses gestes à elle, quelque chose qui aujourd'hui la poussait à sérieusement réfléchir.

Ses pensées furent interrompues un petit quart d'heure plus tard par son professeur. Il ne s'attendait pas à trouver la jeune fille déjà levée, il eut un sursaut. Puis un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Elle n'avait apparemment pas oublié sa promesse la veille de l'emmener à la bibliothèque aujourd'hui.

- Laissez moi le temps de me doucher et d'avaler quelque chose.

Elle hocha la tête, lui retournant son sourire. Quand il revint de la salle de bain, le petit déjeuner était déjà prêt, il n'eut qu'à s'assoire et grignoter, un oeil sur le journal, un autre sur le courrier que son élève dévorait. Il ne l'avait pas entendu faire de cauchemars cette nuit, chose très rare, et au vue de ses cernes, c'était surtout parce qu'elle n'avait pas du beaucoup dormir.

Quand il eut finit, elle se précipita vers la porte, son visage illuminé par le bonheur. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer comment il se sentirait à sa place après presque trois semaines enfermé dans des appartements. Le froid mordant au dehors les saisit. Ce qui choqua Severus en grelottant ne fut pas tant l'idée qu'il préférait qu'une certaine partie de son anatomie ne gèle pas mais l'envie que quelqu'un la réchauffe.

Hermione, inconsciente de ses pensées, courrait presque devant lui, si bien qu'il dut accélérer le pas pour se mettre à sa hauteur. Il jetait des coups d'œil suspicieux autour de lui, cherchant la moindre anomalie prévenant d'un danger. Moins paranoïaque, la jeune fille avait juste sorti sa baguette, plus préoccupée à l'idée qu'une journée ne serait pas assez pour lire tous les nouveaux livres que par la possibilité d'une attaque.

Aucun incident ne fut à déplorer, la porte de la bibliothèque se tint enfin devant eux. Hermione l'ouvrit, persuadée d'être seule. En fait, un Serdaigle de première année, dont elle se souvenait plus le nom mais dont le visage dévasté à l'annonce il y a deux mois de la mort de ses parents d'accueil l'avait marqué, était assis tranquillement dans un coin, un épais livre sur les enchantements devant lui. Il ne leva même pas la tête à leur entrée.

- Ca ira professeur ? Il est dangereux vous croyez ?

- Moquez-vous de moi Hermione, il pourrait bien vous attaquer.

- Un première année ? Je risque quoi ? De léviter ?

- Je connais un troll qui ne dirait pas la même chose.

Elle lui sourit en reconnaissant qu'effectivement, certains sorts basiques pouvaient causer plus de dégâts que ce pour quoi ils étaient conçus. Elle se dirigea vers la métamorphose, pris quelques livres, et s'installa à une des tables vides. Il prit place à ses côtés avec un traité de potion qu'elle lui fit promettre de lui prêter après. Ensuite le silence se fit, chacun plongés dans leurs lectures.

Au bout d'une heure et demi, Hermione referma son grimoire et se leva. Il lui jeta un regard, elle désigna de la tête la section métamorphose. Il hocha la tête et replongea dans son traité pendant que la jeune fille se dirigeait tranquillement vers le rayon voulu. Arrivé à destination, elle hésita un moment, cherchant un livre complémentaire de celui qu'elle venait de parcourir.

Un courant d'air dans le dos la fit frissonner. Elle regarda derrière elle, puis sur les côtés et repéra une fenêtre ouverte. Il fallait être idiot pour aérer en plein mois de décembre. Elle s'avança donc vers la fenêtre pour la fermer mais au bout de l'allée, un doute la saisie. C'était idiot bien sûr cependant elle avait un mauvais pressentiment.

- Severus ?

Son appel résonna étrangement dans le silence de la bibliothèque. Un raclement sur le parquet l'informa qu'il avait entendu. Etrange pourtant comme le bruit semblait venir d'à côté d'elle, étrange comme il ne s'arrêtait pas, étrange surtout comme il provenait de l'immense étagère remplie de livre. Etagère qui penchait soudain dangereusement vers elle. Ca faisait mal une étagère ? Où était Severus ? Stupéfix ! Sa voix. Puis le silence. Noir total.

Le professeur contempla le corps de Drago Malfoy. Comment diable avait-il pu entrer, il avait bien surveillé la porte. Il avait vu le jeune homme jaillir de la section « histoire » en courant et l'avait par réflexe stupéfixé. Il s'était traité de parano jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit sourd lui fasse lever les yeux. L'étagère communicante entre la métamorphose et l'histoire venait de s'écrouler.

Il ne fallut pas plus qu'une demi seconde à son cerveau pour se rappeler que la jeune fille se trouvait sous l'étagère. Dans un réflexe stupide il ferma les yeux, mais l'image du corps de son élève se brisant sous le poids des livres s'imprima dans ses rétines. Il bondit littéralement vers la section, cherchant une trace d'Hermione. Elle n'était pas visible, aussi redressa-t-il l'étagère d'un coup de baguette.

Il dut ensuite retirer tous les livres. Il eut la surprise d'être aidé dans sa tache par le première année qui faisait léviter les grimoires aussi. A deux, il leur fallut moins de deux minutes pour dégager le corps de la jeune fille. Il aurait voulu que le Serdaigle ne voie pas ça, ce visage ensanglanté, cette jambe avec son angle bizarre, l'os du bras qui sortait.

Il se tourna vers lui pour lui dire de ne pas regarder mais plus personne ne se tenait là. Où diable était passé le gamin ? Comme s'il n'avait que ça à faire ! Il s'agenouilla doucement près de la jeune fille, n'osant pas la toucher de peur de lui faire mal. Elle ne respirait pas vraiment, une sorte de sifflement provenait de sa poitrine.

Il n'avait pas pleuré depuis si longtemps qu'il ne sut pas quoi faire des larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Il voulait croire que c'était l'échec qui le rendait malade mais en vérité, son cœur s'était attaché peu à peu à cette jeune fille, si bien qu'aujourd'hui la peur de la voir mourir le rendait dingue.

Pourtant il était impuissant, il n'eut pas l'idée de prévenir quelqu'un, il resta là, à lui serrer la main, à lui chuchoter que tout allait bien se passer. Lorsqu'elle trembla, il ôta sa cape pour l'en couvrir. A l'arrivée de l'infirmière, prévenue par le Serdaigle, il ne bougea pas. Ni quand Dumbledore entra. Il se leva pour l'accompagner, leurs mains toujours liées.

Il fallut Minerva et Albus pour le sortir de l'infirmerie pendant que Pompom travaillait. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Drago qui lévitait derrière le directeur. Seule son envie de savoir le retint d'étrangler à main nu son ancien protégé. Pourquoi avoir tourné le dos aux forces du mal si c'était pour finir ainsi ? Il devait comprendre.

- Enervatum.

La voix du directeur le fit sursauter. Il ne quitta pourtant pas des yeux le Serpentard, le regardant s'éveiller, reprendre le contrôle de ses muscles. Entouré par trois professeurs, l'élève ne tenta même pas de s'enfuir. Ni de supplier. Il garda le regard fier lorsqu'il s'exprima.

- J'ai fait ce qui devait être fait. Aucun de vous ne le pouvait. J'espère qu'elle est morte sinon dans 10 ans vous le regretterez. Pourquoi aucun de vous ne veut comprendre ? Cette fille dans cette pièce. Elle. Pourquoi ne voulez-vous pas voir ? Est-ce si simple de garder les yeux fermer ? Un grand pouvoir engendre des responsabilités. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi l'avez vous laissée, année après année, cours après cours ? Hein professeur Dumbledore ? Et vous, professeur McGonagall, pourquoi l'avoir encouragé ? Professeur Rogue, vous l'avez protégée. Mais qui vous protégera vous quand elle se réveillera ?

Il se tue un instant, peut-être à la recherche de son souffle, de ses mots. Rogue voulu faire un pas, la main de Minerva l'en empêcha. Ils devaient savoir. Elle devait savoir, pour comprendre, et qui sait pour pouvoir un jour peut-être pardonner à son camarade. Mais pardonner quoi ?

- Elle. Juste elle. Une fille de moldue. Personne ne voulait regarder au-delà de la gentille Gryffondor. Moi j'ai vu. Je l'ai vu. Et j'ai refusé de fermer les yeux. Il fallait que quelqu'un le fasse. Ca ne pouvait pas recommencer. Trop de gens sont morts, trop de gens ont souffert. La guerre est finie à présent.

- Pas elle Drago. Il y a trop d'amour, pas assez de colère.

Les paroles de Dumbledore n'arrangèrent pas la confusion de ses collègues. Seuls ce vieux fou semblaient comprendre, et toute colère avait déserté son visage. Il semblait juste fatigué. Vieux et fatigué.

- Je ne peux pas prendre le risque professeur. Vous avez laissé venir Grindelwald, vous avez laissé émerger Voldemort. Il faut apprendre de nos erreurs. Elle est trop puissante. Aurez vous la force de la combattre quand le temps sera venu ? Sacrifierez vous d'autres pions ? Elle doit mourir maintenant, avant de devenir le prochain seigneur des ténèbres. Elle a déjà emmagasiné trop de pouvoir, trop de connaissances. Il faut la tuer.

Pour ça ? De la peur ? L'incompréhension ? Non, Severus, le refusait, il ne pouvait pas croire que ça recommence. Drago était un abruti. Hermione ne deviendrait jamais un seigneur des ténèbres, elle qui ne demandait qu'à assimiler le plus de connaissances, dans son coin, tranquillement, sans jamais déranger personne.

- Mais c'est vous qui la créerez. C'est à cause de gens comme vous que je suis devenu mangemort.

Espérant que son message avait été saisi, il fit demi-tour et entra dans l'infirmerie. Le silence ambiant le calma aussitôt. Par la porte du bureau de Pompom, il pouvait la voir discuter avec un professeur de St Mangouste. Il préféra ne pas la déranger, et se dirigea donc vers les paravents tirés.

Hermione avait les yeux grand ouverts. Elle fixa son regard dans le sien dès son entrée, cherchant quelque part une réponse. Et il l'avait, elle le voyait. Aussi ne l'interrompit-elle pas. Elle écouta tout, du début à la fin, le combat, ce que pensait Drago, la réponse de Dumbledore, le soutient de cet homme qu'elle avait appris à apprécier tellement durant ce dernier mois.

Quand le silence fut revenu, elle s'autorisa à fermer les yeux. Il était là, Drago n'était plus une menace, elle pouvait enfin dormir en paix. Sa main se tendit au hasard, il l'attrapa sachant que ça signifier rester là. Il savait que c'était sa place. Il devait veiller sur elle.

Trois jours et des dizaines de potions. C'est ce qu'il fallut pour souder les multiples fracture, pour guérir le traumatisme crânien, pour refermer le poumon perforé. Ce fut surtout le temps pour Hermione de reprendre pied avec cette vie dont on l'avait si brutalement coupée. Et en ce jour de Noël, Pompom décida qu'elle pouvait rentrer, afin d'assister au repas dans la grande salle ce midi.

_Pauvre Créon ! Avec mes ongles cassés et pleins de terre et les bleus que tes gardes m'ont faits aux bras, avec ma peur qui me tord le ventre, moi je suis reine. _

Elle sourit en entendant la voix de Severus. Il n'avait eu de cesse de lui lire des romans, de l'occuper avec des challenges, des questions. Elle était heureuse pour son collègue, au point de se demander si elle aurait le courage de mettre fin à ça. Elle qui ne croyait qu'en la science se surprit à prier pour que ces deux là ne se perdent plus maintenant qu'ils s'étaient trouvés.

La nouvelle provoqua des cris de joies chez la jeune fille. Elle sortit du lit aussi vite que possible au vu de son état, s'habilla – pas le moins du monde dérangée de se tenir en sous-vêtements devant Severus nota l'infirmière – et sur un "je récupérerai mes affaires plus tard" sortit courir dans le parc. Revoir la vie, même figée sous la neige, fut son plus beau cadeau de Noël.

* * *

Voilà, plus qu'un chapitre, puis ce sera fini (enfin j'en ai une autre de prévue lol). L'extrait en italique vient de Antigone de Jean Anouil. 


	7. Amour

Auteur : Drusilla

Rating : M

Paring : SR/HG

Résumé : Hermione victime de multiples attaques, doit d'installer dans les appartements de Severus. Entre les agressions et la cohabitation… difficile, ils vont devoir outrepasser leur haine et apprendre la vie à deux. HG/SR.

* * *

Chapitre 6 :_ Amour_

Severus tournait en rond. Cela ne faisait pas dix minutes qu'il était redescendu et déjà sa solitude lui pesait. Il avait tant l'habitude de la voir, de l'entendre. Il aurait presque voulu revenir en arrière si ça n'avait pas été si égoïste. Il avait beau chercher, il ne voyait pas comment il pouvait reprendre l'habitude de vivre seul.

Tourner en rond n'était certes pas la solution à cet enfer. Il fallait tout recommencer, aller dans son labo, travailler sur des potions jusqu'à pas d'heure sans personne pour lui rappeler le temps, lire des grimoires en gardant pour lui les réflexions tirées. Et surtout effacer les traces de toute présence féminine dans l'appartement.

Les coups sur la porte le firent sursauter. Dumbledore venait sûrement voir comment il allait. Son protégé l'avait trahi et son cœur était en morceau à cause du départ d'une fille qu'il haïssait un mois auparavant. Merveilleux. Note à lui-même : étrangler Dumbledore s'il osait lui demander de parler de ce qu'il ressentait.

Son cœur fit un bond douloureux quand la porte lui révéla de longs cheveux bruns et des yeux noisettes. Bien sûr, elle venait récupérer ces affaires. Sans un mot il s'effaça. Normalement elle aurait du courir reprendre ses affaires pour s'enfuir le plus vite possible. Aucun scénario imaginé par Severus ne le préparait à ça.

Hermione resta au milieu de salon. Un peu gênée, un peu rougissante, elle était adorable. Il hésita lui aussi, devait-il la laisser seule ? L'aider ? Il allait parler quand elle commença.

- Je n'ai pas très envie d'aller manger dans la grande salle, j'ai pensé aller à La Fée Bleue, le petit restaurant qui vient de s'ouvrir à Pré-au-Lard. Je sais que vous non plus ne comptiez pas venir au repas, alors je me suis dit que vous voudriez peut-être venir avec moi.

- Pourquoi faîtes vous cela Miss Granger ?

- Parce que personne ne devrait passer Noël seul professeur. De plus je tenais à vous remercier pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi.

- Est-ce de la gratitude ?

- Non professeur. De l'amitié.

Elle le regardait avec cette impatience devançant les discussions passionnantes qu'ils avaient à table. De toute évidence, elle non plus ne voulait pas perdre son double, le seul à vraiment la comprendre. De l'amitié ? Si c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait avoir, alors il s'en contenterait.

D'un geste, il appela à lui une robe et lui ouvrit galamment la porte. Le sourire qu'il reçut en réponse fut un précieux cadeau. Il soupira silencieusement en réalisant qu'il devenait pire qu'un adolescent amoureux. Comment par Merlin était-ce arrivé ? Il secoua la tête pour chasser ses préoccupations sous l'œil curieux de la jeune fille, habitée des mêmes doutes.

Le chemin se fit dans un silence confortable, chacun réfléchissant au meilleur moyen de changer ce dîner en ami en quelque chose de plus romantique. En route Severus acheta une rose qu'il offrit à la jeune fille, profita qu'elle ait le dos tourné pour échanger quelque galion contre un collier en or blanc représentant un phénix et sourit en la voyant sortir elle aussi avec un paquet.

Le restaurant était magnifique, très calme, très intime, ils se mirent dans un coin tout près de la fenêtre qui donnait sur le jardin composé à la japonaise. Il n'eurent pas à choisir le menu, le repas de Noël était unique. Ils profitèrent donc de l'attente pour s'échanger leurs cadeaux.

- Professeur, c'est magnifique.

Il rit doucement, lui aussi émerveillé par la gourmette en argent où son nom en lettres majestueuses semblait presque bouger seul. Il l'aida à mettre son collier, elle en fit de même avec son bracelet.

- Alors que pensez-vous de votre liberté Hermione ?

- J'ai du mal à y croire. Le désespoir est une habitude qui se prend vite professeur.

- Je vous en pris Hermione, appelez-moi Severus. Enfin, en dehors des cours.

Elle rougit un peu, ravie de cette marque d'amitié. Lui avait pris cette habitude au cours de leur vie commune, elle n'avait jamais osé. Pourtant lorsqu'elle repris la parole, l'usage de ce prénom lui parut parfaitement naturel. La conversation reprit plus légèrement, entre-coupée par l'arrivée des plats.

Peut-être était-ce l'absence de contrainte, peut-être étai-ce le cadre ? Toute chose est-il qu'ils en virent à parler d'eux, de leur vie privée, de ce qu'ils pensaient de ce mois de vie commune.

- Ce fut une expérience… intéressante, lâcha la jeune fille dans un petit rire.

- Vraiment ? Et qu'en avez-vous retiré ?

- De fermer la porte à double tour pendant ma douche Severus.

Il rit à son tour, cette habitude qui avait doucement fini par prendre n'allait servir à rien à présent. Dans quelques heures il serait à nouveau seul, n'aurait personne sur qui veiller. Mais il sut soudain qu'il ne pourrait pas le supporter. Alors au milieu du dessert, il attrapa la main de la jeune fille sur la table et la serra doucement.

- Vous serez toujours la bienvenue dans mes appartements. Si un jour la collectivité vous pèse, si vous vous sentez seule ou même si vous éprouvez le désir de parler un peu, ou juste de rester en silence dans le canapé, de jouer aux échecs ou de venir me piquer ma douche, vous trouverez la porte grande ouverte.

Elle resta immobile, les yeux sur leurs mains entrelacées. Elle aurait du comprendre, lui aussi allait perdre le confort d'une présence, lui aussi allait regretter leurs discussions. Etait-il vraiment trop tard ?

- J'ai pas envie de partir Severus, murmura-t-elle d'une voix fragile.

Il resserra leurs mains. Etait-elle angoissé de subir le regard des autres, les remarques de ceux qui penseraient comme Drago ? Où était donc passé la fière Miss-je-sais-tout ? Et le bâtard des cachots ? Depuis quand exactement avaient-ils laissé tomber leurs masques ?

- Moi aussi je me le demande Severus.

Il redressa la tête. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir envi de redevenir ce que Voldemort avait fait de lui, cet être amère, désillusionné. Il ne voulait plus servir à rien. Et cette jeune fille devant lui avait encore besoin d'aide.

- Reste.

Ce fut la première fois qu'il la tutoya. Il savait qu'à présent tout dépendait de sa décision. Elle pouvait lui dire qu'elle n'avait pas le choix et ils resteraient de bons amis ou rester avec lui et devenir beaucoup plus.

- Poudlard a sûrement fait disparaître ma chambre pour la remettre dans le couloir des préfets-en-chef.

- Je sais.

- Rentrons, j'ai envie de prendre l'air.

Il paya rapidement, rejoignant Hermione dehors. Elle lui sourit et glissa sa main gelée dans la sienne. Elle eut un geste démontrant sa peur du rejet mais il la détendit en se mettant en marche. Le même silence qu'à l'allée s'installa, les mêmes questions. Comment ? Ils se haïssaient.

Plus ils approchaient de Poudlard plus il se demandait ce qui allait se passer. Il était son professeur, un homme plus âgé. Il n'était pas assez stupide pour penser qu'elle n'y avait pas réfléchi, Dumbledore les couvriraient, mais serait-ce assez ? Merlin qu'il détestait ces questions qui tournaient dans sa tête.

Un craquement sinistre le fit sursauter. Hermione hurla et se précipita dans les bras de son professeur, les yeux fermés, absolument terrorisée. Il observa avec attention les alentours puis remarqua un arbre qui venait de s'effondrer sous le poids de la neige.

La jeune fille aussi le remarqua dès qu'elle fut un peu calmer, mais ce qu'elle sentit surtout fut la réaction de Severus à son contact. Elle leva doucement le visage vers lui. Il la fixait. Il ne rougissait pas, il avait passé l'âge de l'adolescence, il se contentait d'attendre.

Ce fut elle qui franchi la barrière. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. C'était doux, c'était plein d'espoirs et il lui répondit avec la même tendresse. Une part de lui, l'homme voulait plus, l'autre savait parfaitement que la gryffondor n'avait jamais connu ça avant.

Finalement il mit fin au baiser, sous le regard légèrement interrogateur d'Hermione. Il y répondit en la soulevant, provoquant un petit rire. Avec une énergie renouvelée, il la porta en courant presque jusqu'au château, tant pour la chaleur que pour l'intimité. Tout le long du trajet la jeune fille partit à la découverte de son cou, si bien qu'il crut ne pas pouvoir atteindre ses appartements.

La porte claqua, et étrangement ce fut elle qui l'entraîna vers sa chambre. Sur le chemin ils perdirent leur robe, à l'entrée de la pièce ils n'avaient plus de haut, au pied du lit, seuls leurs sous-vêtements les couvraient. Elle dut estimer que le trajet avait suffit comme préliminaire parce que ces mains glacées se glissèrent dans son boxer.

Il lui fut reconnaissant de commencer par les fesses, le temps que ses doigts se réchauffent. Le soutient-gorge tomba au sol. Sa bouche partit aussitôt en exploration. Déconcentrée ses mains remontèrent pour lui griffer légèrement le bas du dos. Comprenant qu'elle le laisserait guider –elle apprenait vite mais avait besoin qu'on lui montre glissa-t-elle à l'oreille – il prit tout en charge. Confiante elle se laissa basculer sur le lit, souleva les jambes pour l'aider à enlever sa culotte et attendit.

Severus commença par parcourir tout le corps avec les doigts, suivis de près par sa langue. Les frissons de la jeune fille le dirigeaient caresse par caresse à son sexe déjà mouillé. Quand il y introduit un doigt en remuant, les frissons se changèrent en gémissements, quand sa langue vint titiller le clitoris elle poussa un petit cri. Peu à peu il lui montrait ce qu'une femme pouvait ressentir de plus beau.

Elle finit par ne plus tenir, partagée entre toutes ses sensations qu'elle croyait pourtant connaître et qui à présent la rendait complètement folle. Severus étouffa le cri de sa jouissance avec sa bouche. En la voyant ainsi étalée, sans pudeur aucune, il faillit jouir dans son boxer. Seul l'envie de la pénétrer, de la faire sien, le retint.

Il attendit quand même qu'elle reprenne conscience du monde autour d'elle. Ce qui fut assez rapide, ses mains glissant de nouveau dans le boxer, cherchant cette fois à l'enlever. Il la laissa faire.

- Maintenant on est à égalité.

Sa voix était rauque, à moitié d'avoir crié, à moitié du désir qu'il lui inspirait. Elle regarda le sexe fièrement dressé en face d'elle. Il y avait une différence entre les lectures et la pratique, mais dès son premier coup de langue, il réalisa qu'elle apprenait très vite en effet. Tout ne fut très vite que sensations, il se sentait partir mais ne voulait pas encore.

Il la releva donc doucement en la rallongeant sur le lit. Elle trembla un peu, inquiète et impatiente à la fois. Il la rassura à voix basse, glissant à son oreille les mots rassurants qu'elle avait besoin d'entendre. Pendant qu'elle se détendait, il se plaça à l'entrée de son vagin. Le regard d'Hermione indiquait clairement qu'elle savait la douleur qui allait suivre.

Il essaya tout de même d'aller doucement sans pour autant s'arrêter. A souffrir autant que ce ne soit qu'une fois. Elle gémit, se contracta et tenta de remuer pour chercher une position plus confortable. Il la laissa faire, sa bouche parcourant son visage et son cou. Très vite ses caresses la relaxèrent et il put remuer. Les mouvements lascifs la firent gémir à nouveau, et pas de douleur cette fois.

Hermione restant la même jeune fille au caractère certain, elle prit les devants pour le faire accélérer. Ses hanches se soulevèrent pour le rencontrer, le mouvement devint plus désordonné. La chambre se remplissait de l'odeur de sueur qui parcourait leur corps et des cris qu'ils laissaient tous deux échapper. Elle seule fut témoin de leur orgasme.

Quand le cerveau de Severus fut à nouveau conscient, il réalisa qu'il écrasait la jeune fille et que celle-ci loin de s'en plaindre le serrait contre son corps. Il ne tenta pas de se dégager, remuant jusqu'à ce que les couvertures les recouvrent. Elle le regarda en souriant, confiante.

- Je veux pas partir Severus, répéta-t-elle.

- Reste.

Elle reposa alors sa tête sur son torse. En s'endormant elle entendit clairement son amant murmurer que maintenant il n'allait plus avoir à s'embêter à fermer la porte de la salle de bain.

C'était ça maintenant, la vie à deux.

* * *

Voilà, c'est fini, j'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop triste. J'ai déjà la prochaine à l'esprit, j'ai juste légèrement égaré le plan, je la retrouve et vous l'aurez pour les vacances de février. Toujours une HG/SS.

Bisous

Drusilla.


End file.
